


The Eyes Have It (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek descubre que Stiles tiene algo con sus ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Have It (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Eyes Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630155) by [XAnima_Bellax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XAnima_Bellax/pseuds/XAnima_Bellax). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me perteneces, gracias a XAnima_Bellax por permitirme traducir su fic!!!

La primera vez que lo notó, fue cuando estaban persiguiendo a Peter; a pesar de que no sabían que el alpha era Peter en aquel entonces. Había enseñado sus dientes y dejado salir a su lobo -con sus ojos llameando en un azul brillante- a Stiles. Al principio pensó que debía de ser el miedo, pero el corazón de Stiles dio un pequeño vuelco y se olvidó momentáneamente de hablar. Unos pocos minutos después el efecto disminuyo y Stiles comenzó a hablar de forma molesta como siempre.

La segunda vez que pasó, estaba seguro de que no era miedo -al menos no solo miedo- y eso lo confundió un poco. No tenía tiempo para pensar mucho en ello. El kanima les perseguía y el tenía una herida que estaba tardando mucho en curarse. Después de eso, continuó divagando en lo que se suponía que era una manera nerviosa, se giró para mirarlo furioso y dejo que sus ojos destellearan. No lo había hecho para asustar a Stiles, sino para convencer a Stiles de lo complicada que era la situación y que necesitaba callarse inmediatamente. Otra vez el corazón de Stiles dio un vuelco y se quedó sin habla.

La tercera vez lo hizo solo por el placer de hacerlo; solo para probárselo a sí mismo. Esperó hasta que Stiles estuviera en mitad de una frase y dejo que sus ojos destellearan, persistiendo el rojo en su iris incluso después de retirar a su lobo. El latido irregular resultante y el silencio fue instantáneo. Se fue poco tiempo después, sin quedarse a ver cuánto duraba el efecto.

Después de la quinta vez estaba completamente seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, cada vez que sus ojos destelleaban el corazón de Stiles daba un vuelco y continuaba mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos, abiertos como platos. Y también estaba el silencio. No había muchas maneras de callar a Stiles Stilinski. De hecho, Derek pensaba, unos pocos meses después de conocerlo, que era imposible para el adolescente parar de hablar.

Era raro, además de ligeramente divertido. Derek estaría mintiendo si dijera que no abusó al saber que Stiles tenía algo con sus ojos. Cada vez que Stiles estaba hablando demasiado, cada vez que estaba crispándole los nervios, o simplemente porque podía, dejaba brillar sus ojos y se deleitaba con el resultado con calma. Después de un tiempo, la curiosidad pudo más que él, y se preguntó hasta que punto llegaba la obsesión de Stiles con sus ojos.

Notó que Stiles nunca se sentía afectado por alguno de los otros lobos que rondaban Beacon Hills. De hecho era mucho más inmune a sus ojos, ni siquiera parando cuando sucedía el parpadeo. También se dio cuenta de que Stiles encontraba casi cualquier excusa para hablar con él a solas. Y cuando tenían una de esas conversaciones, Stiles únicamente se fijaba en sus ojos. Y si Derek lo inmovilizaba bajo una mirada penetrante, el resultado era el mismo que si dejaba salir a su lobo a la superficie a través de sus ojos.

No solo tenía un profundo interés por sus ojos de lobo, Stiles tenía algo con sus ojos.

Era a la vez interesante e inquietante. No estaba seguro de cómo debía tomarse sus conclusiones. Aunque estaba seguro de que debía de ser algo bueno porque se estaba quedando sin razones para hacer destellear sus ojos. Todavía se encontraba algo perturbado por sus recientes descubrimientos. No estaba seguro de que fuera bueno que Stiles encontrara sus ojos tan infinitamente intrigantes. En el lado positivo, estaba la manera rápida de callarlo. En el lado negativo, Stiles era un humano que se distraía fácilmente. No necesitaba más distracciones que lo pusieran en peligro.

Al final Derek decidió que Stiles se concentraba bastante en el medio de una batalla. Y con este pensamiento se dedicó a chupar esa obsesión para todo lo que merecía la pena.

Con todas las ventajas de ser el alpha de un grupo de adolescentes ingenuos, uno de sus puntos débiles era que supuestamente no era apto para divertirse. Y entonces encontró divertida su vergüenza. Se acordó de lo que era ser un adolescente. Y a pesar de que su adolescencia le dirigió a un futuro profundamente devastador, no todo fue malo. Los recuerdos agridulces de días sin preocupaciones fueron suficientes para ayudarle a darse cuenta de que no todas las cosas tenían que tomarse con una seriedad tan feroz. Deaton tenía razón sobre él. No era el alpha que le gustaba pensar que era. Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una cosa tan mala.

Pensó que era absolutamente el peor alpha de la historia de la historia de los alphas. Bueno, exceptuando quizás a Peter. Era impulsivo y temperamental. Era demasiado orgulloso, o quizás era demasiado vergonzoso, para pedir ayuda cuando la necesitaba. No tenía ni de lejos el entrenamiento necesario para ser el gran alpha que fue su padre. O incluso Laura. E incluso casi había conseguido que los mataran en varias ocasiones. Y puede que se hubieran acercado un poco al final, pero no estaban ni siquiera cerca de lo que una manada debería de ser.

Era difícil para él disfrutar de alguna de las cosas de las que debería. Así que se deleitaba en las pequeñas cosas. Y por pequeñas cosas estaba, esa enorme obsesión que Stiles tenía con sus ojos. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría guardarse eso. Incluso Stiles se daría cuenta, el muy idiota era listo, o Derek se aburriría y se irritaría por ello. Pero por el momento, Stiles ignoraba completamente que él lo sabía y no estaba cerca de aburrirse con esa información.

Llevaba haciéndolo un mes justo ahora, mirando directamente a los ojos de Stiles y aplastándolo con una serie de miradas que sabía que a ciencia cierta habían hecho palpitar el corazón de Stiles. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle el efecto que tenía en Stiles. Sabía que asustaba al otro macho, si no era por el miedo a que le hiciera daño era por el miedo de que Derek tuviera un colapso mental. Pero cada vez que Stiles reaccionaba hacia él, no podía dejar de mirar el adolescente.

No tenía ni idea de lo que el chico estaba hablando. Llevaba parloteando sin cesar de los temas más tontos durante los últimos 30 minutos. Derek no le estaba prestando atención en vez de eso estaba fascinado por un libro que le había recomendado Peter. Pero después de un rato, el sonido de fondo de la conversación unilateral de Stiles comenzó a irritarle enormemente.

Dejo su libro boca abajo y se puso a mirar a Stiles, observándolo tan intensamente como si quisiera ver a través de él. Stiles no se dio cuenta al principio, tenía la manía de hablar sin mirar a la persona a la que se estaba dirigiendo. Derek no estaba seguro si tenía algo que ver con que el cerebro de Stiles estuviera muy ocupado concentrándose en una cosa -o una persona en este caso- para dedicar su atención por completo a Derek o si era porque Stiles sospechaba que Derek no le estaba escuchando de todos modos. El último pensamiento lo cabreó más porque era verdad. Raramente escuchaba algo de lo que Stiles tenía que decirle porque la mayoría de las cosas no tenían sentido para él -o para alguien más- de cualquier manera, por alguna razón le irritaba pensar que Stiles pensara que él no le prestaba atención.

Stiles debió de sentir la mirada de Derek perforando un lado de su cabeza, porque dio un respingo de repente. Un segundo después de darse cuenta de que Derek le estaba mirando, su voz se apagó y su ritmo cardiaco descendió respecto a su ritmo habitual. Derek pudo oler el nerviosismo vertiéndose fuera del cuerpo del macho y tubo que refrenarse para no sonreír con superioridad. Stiles debió de darse cuenta de que se había dejado la boca abierta porque la cerró rápidamente y miró hacia otro lado. Derek frunció el ceño por la ruptura del contacto, mentalmente instó a Stiles a retomar la atención de vuelta a él y probablemente lo habría conseguido de no ser porque el hecho de que el olor a nerviosismo se mezcló de repente con otro olor que no sabía cómo tomarlo.

Lujuria.

Excitación para ser más exactos, pero esa vez estaban los dos igual. Stiles se movió nerviosamente y el cambio repentino del movimiento hizo que el olor aumentará su potencia antes de establecerse en una espesa niebla en la habitación. Stiles todavía no lo miraba a los ojos y Derek tuvo que frenar a su lobo porque tomó la negativa como sumisión. Eso, combinado con el olor de la lujuria desenfrenada hizo a Derek transformarse.

A pesar de la creencia popular de que no podría levantársele más, o que Kate se había llevado su pene junto con sus pelotas tras el incendio de la casa, Derek era muy masculino en todos los aspectos que contaban. Y siendo hombre, su polla saltaba en todas y cada una de las oportunidades que tenía de hacerse evidente. No ayudó lo que él sentía por Stiles. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero no podía ser legal. Y esta era la ecuación perfecta para un resultado muy malo porque su lobo estaba encaprichado con las hormonas embravecidas del adolescente.

Era fácil ver porqué su lobo podría tener interés en montar a Stiles. Stiles era atractivo. Era delgado y masculino, suave y flexible. Sus ojos habían hecho que Derek sintiera algo en su pantalón y su boca era absolutamente un pecado. También era fuerte y abierto e indudablemente tenía el mismo equipo con el que trabajaba Derek. Él era definitivamente un macho y Derek no era gay, pero no pudo definirse como hetero tampoco. Tenía algo con el espíritu. Con Kate había sido el fuego -una señal reveladora si se tenía en cuenta como había terminado todo- y la pasión que tenía. Con Stiles era una bondad que hizo Derek quiere protegerlo.

—Stiles.— ¿Era esa su voz?.

Stiles no lo miró. En lugar de eso, se entretuvo con cosas al azar de su portátil. Derek no sabía cuándo se había levantado o movido a través de la habitación, pero debía haberlo hecho con la fuerza de su lobo porque de repente tenía a Stiles contra una pared, con su muslo acurrucado entre los de Stiles. Las manos de Stiles estaban en sus hombros y boca -su maldita boca- estaba abierta lo suficiente para que Derek pudiera ver un toque de rosa peligroso que parecía ser su lengua. Stiles lo estaba mirando, mirándole a los ojos con una pasión ardiente que él no había visto sentir a Kate. Esa mierda lo aterrorizo y lo saco de sí, pero no podía moverse. Estaba anclado a este lugar y no estaba seguro de si realmente quería dejarlo de todos modos. Su boca descendió hacia la de Stiles por su cuenta y encontró consuelo en el hecho de que Stiles se movió a su encuentro a la mitad del camino. Sus labios se apretaron sin mucha fuerza, suficiente para que no fuera casto. Pero mantuvieron el contacto visual encontrando en ella la pasión que le faltaba al beso.

El sonido del sheriff aparcando el coche fue suficiente para que Derek se separara y se fuera antes de que Stiles pudiera pensar en ello.

Pasó una semana hasta que volvió a ver a Stiles, y eso fue sólo porque se le habían acabado las excusas para evitarlo. No había estado esperando que Stiles fuera a buscarlo, aunque ahora que pensaba en ello, realmente no debería haber sido tan grande que una sorpresa. Le entretenía la idea de esconderse, pero inmediatamente pisoteó esa idea y la quemo. Él era un hombre, y él estaría jodido antes de permitir que un joven de dieciocho años de edad lo hiciera correr y esconderse. Stiles le pareció bastante rápido para ser un humano, y Derek se divertía un poco con sus habilidades de observación. Peter había estado en lo cierto cuando dijo que Stiles hubiera sido un gran lobo.

—¿No crees que es hora de que dejes de ser tan marica y enfrentar tus problemas? — afirmó más que preguntó y esto hizo que Derek se divirtiera. Nunca se dirá que Stiles no tiene las pelotas de un gorila.

—Todavía estoy aquí ¿no? — Derek respondió casualmente.

—Me besaste.— dijo Stiles. Su voz tenía un dejo de asombro y Derek tuvo que preguntarse si Stiles se había dado cuenta de ese hecho.

—Tienes algo con mis ojos.— Su plan era descolocar a Stiles, y funcionó.

—¿Sabías eso? — Le preguntó Stiles con sorpresa. Derek sonrió.

—No es tan difícil de entender.— Stiles dejó escapar un leve ' _eh_ ', pero no dijo nada más. Derek prácticamente podía ver las ruedas girando en la cabeza del chico, así que no fue sorprendente que respondiera.

—Pensé que te habría llevado más tiempo hacer un movimiento.

Derek estaba sorprendido por la respuesta, pero se sorprendido más cuando Stiles entró en su espacio personal. El chico era inteligente, tan aterradoramente, y Derek no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de mantenerse con él, si lo que quiera que fuera eso continuaba.

—¿Tú querías que te besara?.— Preguntó Derek con asombro. Stiles se rió un poco ronco y Derek gruño.

—Sí. Puede que tenga algo con tus ojos, pero tú también tienes algo con mi boca.— Derek se dio cuenta de que no podía responder a eso.

Todas las dudas que tenía desaparecieron cuando la boca Stiles salió al encuentro de la suya.

FIN


End file.
